Bonded Together
by Imaginative Me
Summary: What would happen if you were bonded to your enemy for 3 months? Draco and Hermione will soon find this out.
1. Accident in Potions

A/N- Hey people! This here is my first fic. I know it is already up, but I changed the title. It's about my fave couple, so all of you R/H and H/H shippers please don't flame me if you don't like it! If it seems a little strange, I was on a serious sugar high when I wrote it, some on the way to school, then some the next day during a boring class. Enjoy!

JJ ~~ Burrow Gurl ~~ JJ

Bonded Together ~01~

****

By: Burrow Gurl

Hermione Granger, Harry Potter, and Ron Weasley walked down to the Potions dungeons. They were early, but it was good to be so. Professor Snape was always looking for reasons to take points off Gryffindor. Of course, Snape was their least favorite teacher. Adding to the fact that they had double Potions with the Slytherins, this did not make Potions a very happy experience. 

"Hey Harry, what are we making today?" asked Ron.

"Snape said something about making a voice potion, or something of the like," answered Hermione.

"Did I ask Hermione, or Harry?" questioned Ron.

"Excuse me," snapped Hermione.

"Calm down you two! My goodness, you fight like an old married couple!" commented Harry. That shut Hermione and Ron up. They had gone out the year before, but it didn't work out. Ron was now going out with Lavender, and Harry with Ginny. Hermione was now the only single trio member left.

"Harry, that is not funny," said Ron. 

"That's too bad, it was meant to be," replied Harry. They then came to the Potions dungeon. Snape was in there, along with all of the Slytherin students. 

"Well, if it isn't Potty, and his faithful sidekicks Weasel and the Mudblood. Great that you could join us today," sneered Draco Malfoy. There wasn't any way for the three to retaliate, not with Snape at his desk. Harry, Hermione, and Ron went and sat at a table near the back. Then class was called to start. 

"Shut up everyone!" snapped Snape. "Is anyone missing?" No one answered. "All right then. Today we will learn how to make a potion that will higher the drinker's voice. It is called Heliuminum. Pay attention, and write down the ingredients!" Snape then proceeded to tell them the ingredients of the potion, and the directions. After he had explained the potion, he told them to get into groups. "Hold on everyone, I've decided that I will pick your partners. Brown, Crabbe. Patil and Goyle. Potter and Parkinson. Malfoy and Granger. Weasley and Bulstrode." And so on and so on. "Get to your partners and start working!" Everyone shuffled to his or her partner. 

"Nice to see you Mudblood. Now I can find out if your voice sounds any funnier than it really is."   
"Eat slugs, Malfoy. Let's get to work," Hermione answered. They pulled out the ingredients. 

"Okay, it says we need 1 scoop of beetle eyes, 2 unicorn hairs, lakweed, and 1 pint of pumpkin juice. Is that right, Granger?" asked Draco as he read off the list of ingredients. 

"Yeah," Hermione said. "But, isn't there just 1 unicorn hair?"

"No, Granger. There are 2 hairs. It says right here on my ingredient list. Now, are we going to start working or not?"

"Fine. Let's get this made." They worked in silence, first boiling the pumpkin juice, then adding everything else. The unicorn hairs went in last. Once they put them in, they let the potion simmer for 5 minutes. After it was done simmering, Draco took the cauldron off the burner. Hermione had the glasses ready. She poured the potion into each glass. They then each took a drink at the same time. 

"Do I sound different?" Hermione asked Draco.

"No, do I?" Draco asked Hermione.

"No. What do you suppose happened?"

"I don't know! You are the expert! Professor Snape!" Draco yelled.

Snape came over to them. "Yes?"

"Professor, our potion didn't work," said Draco.

"Everyone else's did. Did you follow the directions?"

"Yes. We put in everything we were had to. 1 scoop of beetle eyes, 2 unicorn hairs, lakweed, and 1 pint of pumpkin juice," Draco answered.

"2 unicorn hairs did you say, Draco?" Snape asked. Draco nodded his head. "Granger, run towards the back of the room when I say to. Draco, run the opposite direction at the same time. Go now!" 

Hermione and Draco took off running in opposite directions, but it was like they had a magnet attached to one another. They suddenly started moving towards each other.

"Just what I thought. You only had to add 1 unicorn hair. You to are now under the _ondbay ogethertay_ spell. You may only move two arms length apart from each other," Snape told them.

"Wwwwhhhhaaaaaaatttttt?" Draco sputtered. "Are you serious?"

"I'm afraid so, Draco. Until we can find the counter curse, you two are stuck together. CLASS! It is time to clean up. Get moving the bell will ring in a couple minutes. The affects of the potion will wear off soon," Snape told the class. 

BBBBBBRRRRIIIINNNNNGGGGG! There was the bell. Everyone shuffled towards the door. Harry and Ron stood at the door, waiting for Hermione. 

"Potter, Weasley, you may go. Miss Granger and Mr. Malfoy must stay back for a bit. GO!" Snape yelled at Harry and Ron.

"Um, Professor, what are we going to do?" Hermione asked.

"That's what we are going to go find out. We must see Professors Dumbledore and McGonagall," Snape answered.

Snape took Draco and Hermione up to the Infirmary where Professor McGonagall and Professor Dumbledore were waiting. Draco and Hermione were practically holding hands, they were so close to each other, but yet they were looking at each other with pure venom. While they were walking up to the infirmary, every time Draco would stop walking, Hermione would bump into him. Every time Hermione would stop walking, Draco would bump into her. They were both extremely mad.

"Well now, what do we have here?" asked Dumbledore, with a twinkle in his eye.

"Well, Professor," said Snape, "Instead of making a Heliuminum Potion like they were suppost to, Mr. Malfoy and Miss Granger made an Ondbay Ogethertay Potion."

"I see," said McGonagall. "And you don't know if there is a counterpotion?" 

"That is why I brought them here," answered Snape. As the 3 professors were talking, both Hermione and Draco were silently praying that there was a counterpotion. 

"Well, Severus, it looks like Mr. Malfoy and Miss Granger will be stuck together for a quarter of a year, 3 months. There is no counterpotion," said Dumbledore.

Draco and Hermione looked at each other in pure horror. Both of them were speechless. "Are you kidding, Professor Dumbledore?" Hermione asked. "I mean, can't you use Finite Incantantam, or some other spell like that?"

"Sorry, Miss Granger, but that doesn't work. What that will do is cause you to be stuck together for a longer period of time," answered Dumbledore.

"Then, by all means, DO NOT use that!" Draco told them. 

"Why ever not, Mr. Malfoy?" asked Dumbledore.

"You really need to ask, Albus," muttered Snape. "You think that they will get through the three months in one piece?" Professor McGonagall then broke in the conversation, and began to explain a few things to Hermione and Draco.

"Mr. Malfoy, Miss Granger, you will need to stay in a special room until the spell wears off. You will stay in a room adjoining the Gryffindor common room. As much as this may displease you, Mr. Malfoy, that is the only room available for you two. As for classes, since you are from two different houses, you will be given a new class schedule tomorrow at breakfast. Mr. Malfoy, about quidditch, since you can not play for three months, you will have to use your reserve seeker. You will still be the captain, but you can not play until February," McGonagall told them. 

All of the color left Draco's face. "Are you serious?"

"Mr. Malfoy, how do you expect to play when you can't be more than two arm's length away from Miss Granger?" McGonagall asked. "There really is no way for you to play. Severus, who is your reserve seeker?"

"Davey Geogun, a 5th year," Snape answered in a cold voice.

"Well, you must inform him about this at once, so he can start training," McGonagall told him.

Draco sat on the bed, dumbfounded. "Damn it! It is my sixth year, and I miss three months of quidditch because this stupid mudblood couldn't get a simple potion right. This pisses me off!" he thought to himself. Hermione, on the other hand, was not thinking about quidditch. "What the hell are Harry and Ron going to think of this? They are totally going to freak out. At least Harry will be happy about not playing Malfoy in quidditch."

"Miss Granger, Mr. Malfoy, one more thing. I would appreciate that you don't fight in front of the other students, as you are both prefects," Dumbledore said. They both nodded in agreement. Just then, the same thing stuck them.

"Um, Professor McGonagall, how can we change, and stuff like that? And, how are we going to be able to sleep, if we can't move more than two arm lengths apart?" asked Hermione, in a quiet voice. 

"I'm glad you asked that, Miss Granger. To change, go to the bathroom, and shower, all you do is say _allway invisibiliousay ondbay ogethertay,_ and a wall will appear between the two of you. That will last for ten minutes. As for sleeping, as much as I am against it, you will have to push your beds together. I trust you are both mature enough to handle this?" McGonagall said. Hermione and Draco looked at each other with horror in their eyes, and nodded.

"Good then. I trust you both have things to collect in your dorms, and you will want to explain this to your friends. I suggest that you go to the Slytherin tower first, since you will be staying in the Gryffindor tower. Professors' McGonagall and Snape will help you collect your things. Good afternoon," said Dumbledore, as he swept from the room. 

Draco and Hermione were at a loss for words. They looked at each other with the utmost loathing. If looks could kill, they would both be dead and buried. Both were thinking about what the next three months were going to be like. Both of them were dreading the next three months. "Damn! I'm going to be stuck with her over Christmas break!" Draco thought to himself. "NO! I'm going to be stuck with him over Christmas break!" Hermione thought to herself at the same time. These next three months would be interesting, very interesting. 

A/N- I would keep writing, but it is 1:08 AM, Central Time right now. Hope you liked this chapter. I will continue with this. Some of the characters may seem a bit OOC, but I guess it is the way I am writing this. It will get more romantic in the coming chapters. Also, some of you may have noticed that I am using Pig Latin instead of Latin. This is because I don't know Latin. One other thing, I got the idea from a L/J fic I read, but that is where Professor McGonagall put a spell on them because they fought so much. Please don't get mad about that! I am typing the next part up, but I don't know when it will be up. I have 3 performences coming up this week, and I have rehersals all week. I promise it will be up by next week some time, though. Please r/r, and if possible, no flames, it's my first fic. Thanks! JJ ~~ Burrow Gurl ~~ JJ

Disclaimer- I only own Davey Geogun (unless that is a real person, then he owns himself.), the Heliuminum potion, the ondedbay ogethertay potion, and the plot. Everything else belongs to her majesty, J. K. Rowling the magnificent. All rights reserved. 


	2. Moving in

A/N- This is the second part to my story. I changed the title to Bonded Together, but the spell is the same. Thanks to all of the people that reviewed, I love you all! Comments and suggestions are greatly appreciated! For everyone that is wondering, the spell, _allway invisibilousay ondbay ogethertay _puts a wall around the speaker of the spell, and will let him or her do whatever for 10 minutes. That way they can change, shower, and whatever else. Enjoy! J J ~~ Burrow Gurl ~~ J J

Bonded Together ~02~

Draco and Hermione were glaring at each other the entire time they were walking to the Slytherin common room. Snape accompanied them, being the Head of Slytherin. They got funny looks as they walked down there, along with a few points and jeers. Neither Hermione nor Draco noticed, though. They got to the stone wall entrance in a fair amount of time. Snape muttered the password, dragon string, and the wall opened up. As they entered the common room, Pansy came rushing over.

"Oh, Draco, what happened?" cried Pansy. "What did that filthy mudblood do to you?"

"We are under the _ondbay ogethertay _spell, Pansy. That means that I am stuck with her," Draco said, gesturing to Hermione, "For three months."

"THREE MONTHS!?! Are you serious, Draco?" screeched Pansy. 

"Yes, I am. Now, quit screaming like a banshee, or you will attract attention," Draco told her. 

"But, how could this happen? I mean, I know you would never do this, Draco sweetie, so that just means that….." Pansy said, turning on Hermione. "You did this! You have a crush on Draco, and so you did this to get closer to him!" she screeched in Hermione's face. 

Hermione drew her self up, looking at Pansy with the utmost disgust. "I did nothing of the sort! Malfoy here is the one that told me 2 unicorn hairs, not 1! And why would I have a crush on him? He hates me, I hate him. I did not CHOOSE to mess up the potion. You really think I am going to enjoy being stuck with him for 3 months? YOU ARE WRONG!" Hermione yelled in Pansy's face. That shut Pansy up.

"MISS GRANGER! MISS PARKINSON! Will you keep your voices down?" shouted Snape. "Miss Granger, please come along. We need to get Draco's things. Move along Miss Parkinson." 

Snape, Draco, and Hermione walked up to the boys' dormitories. When they got to the 6th year boy's dorms, Crabbe and Goyle walked out. They all looked at each other.

"Uh, Draco, what is SHE doing here?" asked Crabbe.

"Well," said Draco, "You know during Potions, when we were making that potion? Ours got messed up, and it turned into an ondbay ogethertay potion. I am now stuck with her for 3 months. Plus I have to stay in the Gryffindor tower," he said with pure disgust. 

Crabbe and Goyle looked from Hermione to Draco, then turned to each other and shook their heads. "Tough break, Malfoy. Anything we can do to help?" asked Goyle. 

"Yeah, get me a 3 month sleeping potion," Draco muttered under his breath. "No, but thanks for asking."

"Mr. Malfoy, we must get your things," Snape said. He shooed Crabbe and Goyle away and gestured for Draco to come. Snape, Draco, and Hermione walked into Draco's dorm. "Mr. Malfoy, please collect the things you will need; your blankets, school things, clothes, and anything else you may need. And do hurry up."

Draco hurried around the room, grabbing this and that, stuffing it all into his bags. He had three bags by the time they were walking out the door. Hermione carried a bag, much to Draco's objection, while he carried his other two bags. They walked to the Gryffindor common room, with Snape still with them. (Probably because he would get in trouble if they killed each other.) 

As soon as they reached the entrance to the Gryffindor tower, Snape said "I'll leave you in the care of Professor McGonagall. Do try to get along." He walked down the hall and turned towards the dungeons.

Hermione and Draco looked at each other with disgust. Hermione turned to the portrait of the Fat Lady, and whispered the password. (Snowflake bubbles.) The portrait swung open, and they walked into the common room. All of the chatter and noise stopped, and the room became dead silent as everyone stared at Hermione and Draco. 

"Um, Herm, why is Mr. 'White Ferret' doing in our common room?" asked Ron.

"Mr. Weasley, Mr. Potter, Miss Granger and Mr. Malfoy had an accident in potions. They are now stuck or bonded together for three months," said McGonagall, coming up behind them. 

"What? Herm, are you serious?" asked Harry. Hermione nodded. "How? You are the smartest witch in our year. How did you get the potion wrong?"

"She added two unicorn hairs instead of one, Potter. Now shut up!" snapped Draco.

"Excuse me? You, Malfoy, are the one that told me two unicorn hairs. I said one, but YOU said two, and that you were right. I guess you weren't right, now, were you?" Hermione snapped at Draco.

"Miss Granger! Mr. Malfoy! Calm down. Now, as I was saying, Mr. Malfoy is right. When they added the extra hair to the potion, it tuned into an ondbay ogethertay potion. Miss Granger and Mr. Malfoy can not move more that two arm lengths away from each other for three months," said McGonagall.

"Where will they be staying, Professor?" asked Ron.

"There is a room between the boys and girls stairways. They will stay there," answered McGonagall. 

"How come we never saw it?" asked Harry.

"It is protected by many charms so that it may only be used for special occasions. We don't want any students in there unless the need occurs, Mr. Potter," McGonagall told them. 

"Um, how is it possible that they can stay in the same room, Professor?" asked Ron.

"Ron, I can't see Herm and Malfoy being the girlfriend/boyfriend type," commented Harry.

"Damn right, Potter," Draco muttered. 

Professor McGonagall interrupted them, saying "I would appreciate it if you didn't tease Miss Granger or Mr. Malfoy about this. Please tell your fellow Gryffindors this also, Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley. Miss Granger, Mr. Malfoy, we need to go get Miss Granger's things. Come along." 

As Professor McGonagall, Draco, and Hermione were walking up the stairs to the girls' dorms, Harry and Ron could be seen talking to the Gryffindors in the common room. 

As they were walking, McGonagall was saying to Hermione, "Now, Miss Granger, please collect your things. You will need your class supplies, clothes, and other personal belongings. Please hurry with packing, I would like to have you both moved in by the time lunch is ready." Hermione raced around the room, grabbing her all of her stuff, and stuffing it all in her book bag. She magically expanded it, so everything would fit. 

"Ready!" Hermione said as she finished, slinging her bag on her shoulder and carrying her blanket and pillow. (She also made her bag feather light.) They walked down the stairs, and stopped in between the two staircases. 

"_Portiguy mysis openie incantatem_!" McGonagall said. In the middle of the wall was a door. She opened it up, and stepped inside, Draco and Hermione following. In the room were two beds, and a small bathroom, with a dressing room thing. 

"I get this bed by the wall!" shouted Draco. 

"Fine, I get the other one," said Hermione, putting her bag on the bed, and laying her pillow and blanket down next to her bag. 

"I'll leave you two to get settled. You don't have to attend classes today, because you don't have your new schedule. The password to get in here is _glittering snowflakes_. Please, try to stay out of trouble, and remember, you are both prefects, so set a good example for your underclassmen," McGonagall told them. With that, she swept out of the room.

Draco and Hermione looked at each other for a moment, then they both started unpacking. Hermione conjured up a desk to put some of her things, then moved over to the closet to hang up her robes. When she did, she pulled Draco with her. "Sorry, I forgot about that. It will take some getting use to, won't it?" Hermione said to Draco. 

"Yeah, a lot of getting use to," was Draco's reply. 

"About the bed thing, why don't we just conjure up a wall and put it between the beds, then put something around them so we don't fall out of bed during the night," said Hermione. 

"Well, I'm all for the wall idea, but you, mudblood, are the only one that has to worry about falling out of bed," said Draco.

"That's true, I guess. Okay, _appearau wall_." A wall appeared. "Good, now _banishio_!" Hermione said, pointing the wall to the space between the beds. "_Finite Incantatem_." The wall stopped moving. "Good, now we have to push my bed against the wall. Malfoy, help me please." Draco and Hermione pushed her bed against the wall. "Now I just need to get the non-falling out of bed charm on, then we're done! "_Pantronum falling from bed_! Okay, now let me test it." Hermione got on the bed, and tried to fall off it. She was stopped. "It worked! Now I am all done, except for making the bed." She quickly made her bed, then laid down for a minute. 

"_Allway invisibilousay ondbay ogethertay_," Draco muttered, then walked over to the bathroom. "Good, it worked!" he thought when he could walk away from Hermione. "Pity we can only use it 5 times a day for 10 minutes at a time," he muttered. 

Hermione sat up and looked around. "Malfoy, where are you?" she called.

"I'm looking around the bathroom. Why?"

"So the spell works! How many times can we use it?"

"5 times a day, for 10 minutes at a time, do we get 100 minutes of free time a day from each other.

"Good!" thought Hermione. "This way, I can talk to Harry and Ron each day. That is, if I can pull them away from their girlfriends." Her thoughts were broken as she started being pulled towards Draco.

"Damn! 10 minutes are up!" Draco shouted. "How the hell are we going to be able to have time to ourselves if we can't be that far from each other?"

"Every nine or so minutes, one of us will say the incantation," answered Hermione. 

"Fine, I guess that 100 minutes away from you will be good enough. By the way, where the hell are we going to eat? McGonagall never told us," said Draco.

"I think that we will be eating in a separate room. That way, we won't get teased as much," Hermione told him.

"And where does it say that, Ms. Know-It-All?"

"In this letter, you stupid white ferret. Now quit complaining, and let's go," Hermione snapped at him.

"Fine," grumbled Draco. "I am never going to survive these next three months," he thought to himself. "Not in a million years."

A/N- I tried, sorry if it is bad. It will get better, as I get deeper into the story. I'll try to post at least once a week. I have the next story planned out, but I need to get it written and typed. I'll probably get it written during Geography and Study Hall. Any comments and suggestions are welcomed gladly! I know there is no romance yet, but trust me, there will be. 4th or 5th chapter, depending on ideas I get. The next chapter, there will be some interesting mail and a "shouting contest." Please r/r, and if you are going to flame, be creative and help me! Thanks, and hope you liked! 

J J ~~ Burrow Gurl ~~ J J


	3. Shouting Match

A/N- Hey everyone! Sorry this took so long, I was sick for three days last week, and sort of lost my inspiration. Also, I had a lot of make up homework. ::Mutters angrily about stupid grad standards:: On top of a Christmas concert. I added a little romance, and a bit of a "shouting match." Thanks to all of you reviewers! Enjoy! 

Bonded Together ~03~

By: Burrow Gurl

Draco and Hermione walked down to the Great Hall, where Professor McGonagall was waiting for them. She gestured for them to follow her, and proceeded to lead them to a room next to the Great Hall.

"This is where you will be eating," she told them. "Your food will appear when you tap your wands to the plates. Please come to the Great Hall tomorrow morning, Professor Dumbledore would like to talk with you. Remember, you are excused from all classes today, and please behave." With this, McGonagall left.

Hermione glanced at Draco, then sat down at the table. Draco followed in suit. They stared at each other for a couple minutes, then looked away. Draco tapped his wand on the plate in front of him, and sure enough, food appeared. Hermione did the same, and they both started eating. They ate in silence, every now and then glancing at one another. When they were both done eating, they got up and walked back to the Gryffindor common room. Neither of them said a word to each other. When they got to the picture of the Fat Lady, Hermione muttered the password. As they walked in, all of the Gryffindors that were in there stopped what they were doing and stared at Draco and Hermione. 

"What, didn't Harry tell you?" asked Hermione, irritably. "Something happened in Potions, and now Draco and I are stuck together. Quit staring and get back to work, or what ever else you were doing before I take points off you! Remember, I am a prefect!" she snapped. Everyone looked at her in shock, including Draco, but actually listened to her and got back to whatever they were doing. Hermione went to their room, with Draco muttering the password. They went inside, and were greeted by darkness.

"Lumos room totalus!" Draco muttered, and instantly the room lit up. 

"Oh, thanks," Hermione said. "I need to study."

"No prob, I need to also," he answered. _Where did that come from?_ They both sat on their beds, and started working. Draco finished before Hermione did, so he muttered the separating spell and went into the common room. Thankfully, it was empty, as everyone else was at class. Draco sat down on one of the chairs by the fire. As he sat, staring at the fire, the portrait swung open and Harry and Ron came into the common room. 

"Great," thought Draco. "Just what I need, Potty and the Weasel coming in here."

"Hey Malfoy," shouted Ron. "Where is Herm?"

"Oh, you mean the Mudblood? She is in the room. Why? I thought you were going out with someone. Or are you now into Muggle-borns?" Draco said in a cold, drawling voice. 

"Watch it Malfoy," said Harry, as he fought to restrain Ron. "Do remember that you are in enemy territory for the next three months. I don't think that **any** Gryffindors will put up with your way of speaking, not to mention Hermione herself."

"Thanks Potter. I REALLY needed reminding about that," snapped Draco. Hermione then came into the common room as the spell was wearing off.

"What is going on here?" she asked. 

"What do you think, Herm? Malfoy, as usual, insulting everyone and anyone," answered Ron.

"Better watch it, Weasley. Remember that I now have the password to the Gryffindor Tower. If you aren't careful, I could slip, and tell the Slytherins," Draco said, his eyes blazing.

"You wouldn't, Malfoy. You would get into too much trouble," said Harry.

"How could it be proved that I said it?" asked Draco, innocently.

"Easy enough. Who else would do it?" said Harry.

"Guys, just shut up! No one is going to repeat the password to anyone!" Hermione said, getting in-between Harry and Draco. Harry, what time is it?"

"4:00pm, Herm. Why?"

"Damn! Draco, how long were we studying?"

"HERMIONE! Since when are you on first name basis with Malfoy?" exclaimed Ron.

"Oh, um…" she trailed off, unable to come up with a reason. Why had she, anyway?

"Well, Potter, we figured that since we are stuck together for three months, it would be easier to be on a first name basis," Draco snapped. "Why must you have an explanation about everything?"

Harry and Ron looked at each other, and Harry said, "Because Hermione is our best friend, and we don't want her to get hurt."

"Yeah, so we are protective of her," said Ron.

"How sweet. When are the rest of the Gryffindors coming in? I do not want to be in here when they get here."

"Oh, by my calculations, Malfoy, any second one," said Harry. 

"Fine. Hermione, are you going to stay out here? If you are, you are saying the spell, not me."

"Yeah, I think I will." She muttered the spell, and Draco went to their room. Harry and Ron came and sat down next to Hermione. They started to talk. 

"Herm, what are you going to do about classes?" Harry asked.

"Professor McGonagall and Professor Dumbledore are going to figure that out. We will get our schedule tomorrow morning. Dumbledore wants to talk to us then, so…" she trailed off.

"I hope you get in the Gryffindor classes, Herm. I don't really think that Professor McGonagall or Professor Dumbledore would put you in the Slytherin classes, not with the way they feel about Gryffindors, and Muggle-borns for that matter," Harry said. 

"Yeah, ditto," said Ron. "Not that I am jumping for joy about the whole 'Malfoy being in all of our classes' scenario." 

Just then, a few first year Gryffindors came into the room. One of them, Rose Mellugan, tentatively came up to the three, and asked Hermione, "Aren't you the girl that got stuck with Draco Malfoy?"

"Oh jeez, is that who I am known as now? The girl that got stuck with Draco Malfoy?" Hermione muttered angrily. "Yes, I am, Rose, right?" Rose nodded. "Why do you want to know?"

"Oh, I was wondering. There were a couple of Slytherin sixth years or something talking about it in the hall by the library. Something about how Draco has to suffer three months with the stupid bushy haired (a/n- is that a word?) mudblood prefect Granger," Rose said, then quickly shut her mouth. "I'm sorry!" she squeaked, turning beet red. "I shouldn't have said that!" She scurried away, her face still blazing.

"Oh, that is really nice. I'll bet you five galleons that it was Pansy, Crabbe, and Goyle that were talking," Hermione said, her eyes blazing. Just then, she started to move towards her and Draco's room. "Shit, the time is up! _Allway invisibilousay ondbay ogethertay!_" She stopped moving towards the room, and walked back over to Harry and Ron. "This is going to take some getting use to," Hermione muttered to Harry and Ron, who nodded in agreement. 

They talked for a half-hour, every ten minutes Hermione saying the spell to keep her and Draco separated. When all of Hermione's spells were used up, she went back to her room. When she got in there, Hermione noticed that Draco was asleep. She couldn't help but go over and look at him. 

__

He is really cute looking when he is asleep, she thought to herself. _So innocent looking. Oh my God, I can't believe I just thought that! _

"Well," said the little voice in her head, "It is true. He is cute when he is sleeping, and just as cute when he is awake. You just don't want to admit it!"

_Oh, shut up you!_ She thought angrily, not wanting to admit that it indeed was true. She laid down on her bed, and suddenly fell asleep. 

Draco sat up and looked around the room. He got out of bed, and walked around to Hermione's bed. As he gazed upon her sleeping form, he couldn't help but think _She is so pretty when she is asleep. I wonder why I didn't notice it before… oh my God! I can not believe I just thought that! _

"Are you sure?" said the voice in his head. "You like her, you just don't want to admit it!"

_No, that is NOT true! _He thought angrily. _I do not like her. Now shut up! _Draco went back to his bed, and started thinking. _What if it is true? It can't be. My father would kill me. It is not true. _

***BING*** The clock struck six. Time for dinner. Draco got up, and walked around to Hermione's bed. "Hermione, it is time to get up," he said, shaking her gently awake. She opened her eyes, and stared at him. _Those eyes! _They both thought to themselves. Both snapped out of the trance. "What, Draco?" she asked, startled about what she just did. "Oh, it is time for dinner," he answered, just as started as she was about what he did. "It is already? How long did I sleep?" she wondered. "Oh, about an hour, hour and a half or so. Are you hungry?" Draco said. "Yeah, are you?" Hermione asked him. "Yeah, lets go." 

They walked down to the room by the Great Hall, bumping into Pansy on the way down there. 

"Hello Pansy," Draco said.

"Hello Draco," Pansy answered, shooting murderous glares at Hermione. 

"What is the matter, Pansy?" Hermione asked.

"What do you think? My poor Draco is stuck with the likes of you for three months! I am very pissed off about it! I think that he is too, aren't you, Draco. You see, Draco is one that can get a potion right!" Pansy shouted at Hermione. 

"Pansy, I'll talk to you later. Come on, Hermione; let's go eat. Later, Pansy!" Draco said, dragging Hermione to the room, knowing that a fight was in the making. Both Hermione and Pansy were muttering about how they would pay the next day. Draco and Hermione quickly ate, then went back to the common room. When they got in their room, Hermione said to Draco, "Could you say one of your spells? I used mine all up, and I want to get ready for bed. It has been a long day." 

"You want to go to bed already? You just woke up from a nap!" Draco exclaimed. 

"Oh, yeah. Well, I'll just read for a while then. What did you plan on doing?" Hermione said, a little embarrassed. 

"I was going to write some letters." Draco sat down on his bed, and started writing. Hermione sat down on her bed, writing a mysterious letter to someone. When she was done, she said, "Draco, do you think that we could go to the Owlery? I need to mail this letter."

"I need to go myself. Now, is this coming from the one who wanted to go to bed not an hour ago?" he asked her.

"Never mind about that," Hermione said, blushing. "Let's just go." They both got up and went to the owlery. They passed Peeves on the way up, who started chanting, "Drakie and Mudblood, sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G. First comes love, then comes marriage, then comes the baby in a baby carriage!" He started laughing hysterically, then went down the opposite corridor. 

Draco and Hermione looked at each other, then continued on to the owlery. Hermione took one of the school owls, then whispered the recipient to the owl, also telling the owl to deliver the message the next day. The owl hooted sleepily then flew up to the owl post thing, for messages to be delivered at a later date. 

"Finished?" asked Draco.

"Yeah, let's go back." They walked to the common room, and went to their room. 

"Hermione, I think I'm going to get ready for bed." Draco muttered the spell, and Hermione asked, "Who gets the bathroom first?" "You can, I'll get ready out here," Draco told her. They got ready for bed, and then got into bed. 

"Night Draco," Hermione said. Then she fell asleep. 

__

Where did that come from? Draco thought to himself. "Yeah, you too." He then also fell asleep. 

The next morning, Hermione woke up first. She muttered the spell, then got ready. She was dressed and getting her stuff ready when Draco woke up. 

"Morning Draco," Hermione said to him.

"Yeah, really," Draco said to her.

__

Looks like Draco isn't a morning person, Hermione thought to herself. "Draco, you better get ready. Remember, Professor Dumbledore wanted to talk with us." Draco stumbled out of bed, then muttered the spell. He got ready, and they went to the Great Hall. When they arrived, mail was being delivered. Hermione and Draco stood at the doors, and an owl came over to them. It dropped a red envelope into Hermione's hands. "Oh no!" she exclaimed. But, apparently, Hermione wasn't the only one that got a Howler. Pansy had also gotten one, and they exploded with shouts at the same time. 

"YOU STUPID MUDBLOOD! HOW DARE YOU CALL YOURSELF A PREFECT! IF YOU ARE SO SMART, THEN WHY DID YOUR POTION SCREW UP? HOW DARE YOU HUMILIATE DRACO LIKE THIS!" shouted Hermione's howler. At the same time, Pansy's was shouting, "YOU DUMB PUG-NOSED SNIPE! IT ISN'T MY FALT THE POTION GOT SCREWED UP! I COPIED THE INSTRUCTIONS DOWN RIGHT! AND YOU BETTER STAY AWAY FROM ME THE REST OF THE YEAR!" Both howlers kept on for three minutes, and then exploded into flames at the same time. The hall exploded into laughter. Everyone, except for Hermione and Pansy were laughing. Even Snape had started laughing. After Dumbledore had stopped laughing, he stood up to make an announcement. 

"Well, I must say that is a new school record. No two students have ever sent howlers to each other on the same day. Congratulations, Miss Granger and Miss Parkinson. Now, everyone, calm down and enjoy your meal." He came over to Hermione and Draco, and told them to follow him. They went followed Dumbledore to his office, where he told them to sit down.

"Now, Mr. Malfoy, Miss Granger, you must be wondering why I asked to talk to you. It is about your schedule. I understand that you take Divination, Mr. Malfoy, and that you take Arithmancy Miss Granger. The only solution to that is that you will have to sit in with each other's classes, then. There is nothing I can do about that. Otherwise, you will both be taking classes with the Gryffindor sixth years," Dumbledore said, his eyes twinkling. "Mr. Malfoy, you may find this upsetting, but it was the best solution, and since you are staying in Gryffindor Tower, we found that it would be appropriate. You are excused, and have an enjoyable day." He showed them to the door, and then brought them down to the hall. Neither Draco nor Hermione were exactly pleased. Sure, it was okay with Hermione that they would be taking classes with the Gryffindors, but now she would have to sit and listen to Trelawney making a bunch of phony death predictions. Draco, however, was upset that he would have to take classes with the Gryffindors. _Damn! Now I have to be in class with Potter and Weasley all day long! At least they aren't in my Divination class, or Hermione's Arithmancy class. I just wish that we could be in class with the Slytherins. Oh well. They would probably just laugh and make snide comments about Hermione all during classes. Damn, when did I become so watchful of her well being? I must be going crazy. Yeah, that's it, crazy. It's not like I am attracted to her, or anything. Or am I? _

A/N- Done! It is only 9:18pm Central American time, but… Hope you liked it! I made it a bit longer than usual, but I was told to make these longer. Thanks to Tessie, Sanna, and everyone else who reviewed! I really appreciate it! Any comments and/or suggestions for the upcoming chapters are greatly appreciated. I will take anything into consideration, except for changing the couple! =) Please read/review. Oh, and if you want to keep reading the series, just put me on author alert. I will post about once a week, depending on how busy my schedule is. Thanks for reading! 

JJ ~~ Burrow Gurl ~~ JJ


	4. A Trip to the Library

A/N- Yep, I'm back! Sorry it took so long, people. It was my evil homework. **Mutters angrily about the 4 grad standards she had to do in 2 weeks that gave her writers block** So, now here is chapter 4. Enjoy everyone!

Bonded Together ~04~

By: Burrow Gurl

By the time classes were done that day, Draco was sure that he did not like Hermione. Class with the Gryffindors was horrible. Draco could not believe how dumb some of them were. (And that Parvati girl was staring at him during Transfiguration.) One of their classes that day was Care of Magical Creatures, with the Slytherins. Draco used up all five of his spells that hour, so he could talk with the Slytherins. They talked the whole hour, spending most of that time throwing insults at the Gryffindors. (Of course, they did it cheekily so that Hagrid couldn't hear them.) Harry and Ron, of course, told each other that Draco would pay for it later. After Care of Magical Creatures, Draco had Divination with Professor Trelawney. Herm was not very happy. 

"I still don't know why Dumbledore won't let me skip this. He knows that I don't like this class, and that Trelawney is full of rubbish," muttered Hermione as her and Draco were walking up to Trelawney's classroom. "Harry and Ron are right to call her a bat-eyed kook. I can't believe I have to suffer through her lessons for 3 months!"

"Put this down for the record books, people! Hermione Granger doesn't want to go to class!" Draco yelled to anyone and everyone. 

"Oh, shut up you!" snapped Hermione. "You know bloody well that I dropped this class back in our 3rd year!"

"Yes, I do know that. Now, quit complaining. It is only one hour." 

"With someone who teaches nothing but rubbish!" 

"That is beside the point," Draco said as they reached the trap door. "Ladies first." 

Hermione snorted. "That's the first sensible thing I've heard you say today. But, sorry, I won't go first."

"Suit yourself," Draco said as he started up the steps. Hermione reluctantly followed him, and found herself back in the classroom she never thought she would go in again. 

"Good afternoon, Mr. Malfoy. Hello Miss Granger. I didn't think I would see you back here again," said Professor Trelawney in her misty voice as they came in. 

"Yeah, neither did I," muttered Hermione under her breath. She gave Trelawney a fake smile. "Good to see you too, Professor."

Trelawney looked pleased. "Ah, are you now ready to experience the wonderful world of Divination? That is wonderful. Now, please be seated." 

"Yeah, I am really ready for the 'Wonderful World of Divination.' Right," Hermione muttered. "Damn, I wish I didn't have to be here. I don't want to listen to her make a bunch of phony death predictions." She sat down at the table next to Draco, and closed her eyes, attempting to fall asleep. 

"Now, class, today we will be reviewing the Crystal Ball seeing. The fates have informed me that this will be on your end of semester test, so you need review." 

"Not this junk again! Just like I said in our 3rd year, she makes the tests! How can the fates inform her of something that she is making up?" Hermione grumbled, still mad that she had to sit and listen to this. 

"Hermione!" Draco muttered. "Shut up!"

"Fine. I will just do my other homework." Hermione working on her Transfiguration essay, becoming oblivious to anything else. When class was finally done, her and Draco went back to the Gryffindor common room. There, she talked with Harry and Ron for 4o minutes, being careful to save one of her spells, so that she could get ready for bed that night. Then she remembered something. "Damn!" she exclaimed. 

"What?" asked Draco, sitting on one of the armchairs. 

"We need to go to the Library," answered Hermione. 

"Why?"

"Because I need to do research for my Transfiguration essay."

"Then go to the Library yourself. I don't want to go."

"Unless you want to get sleep in what you are wearing tonight, you better come on. I only have one spell left."

"I don't want to go!"

"Well, looks like you don't have a choice," Hermione said as she started walking towards the portrait. 

"What the hell do you think you are doing?" shouted Draco as he was being pulled towards Hermione. 

"Going to the library!" answered Hermione over her shoulder. As they left, Harry and Ron were rolling on the floor in laughter at the sight of Draco being dragged on the floor. 

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING! STOP NOW!" yelled Draco. 

"How come?" asked Hermione, innocently. 

"BECAUSE I SAID SO!" yelled Draco, raising his voice. 

"Sorry Draco. I have to do research."

"HERMIONE GRANGER! I DEMAND THAT YOU STOP NOW!" 

"Draco, you have to keep your voice down. There are classes in progress," said a highly amused Hermione. 

"I DON'T CARE! I WANT YOU TO STOP NOW!" 

"Well, Draco, considering that we are only a couple seconds away from the library, I don't see why you want me to stop. Now, keep your voice down. Madam Pince is very strict," Hermione said as she turned a corner. She then stopped at the library entrance. "Are you happy now?" 

"Shut up!" hissed Draco. "Just find that stupid book." 

Hermione started looking in the Transfiguration section, as Draco stood behind her, muttering incoherently. After a few minutes, Hermione found the book she needed. 

"Eureka! Here it is!" She showed Draco the book that had caused him to be dragged from the Gryffindor common room to the library. It was called _Mystical Transfiguration_ by Uganda Dracaenas. 

"And how is this going to help you?"

"Don't you pay attention in class? The essay is about transfiguring common things into mystical creatures and mystical items."

"Oh, now I remember. Well, you have your book. Let's go."

"Hold on. I have to get it checked out." Hermione checked the book out, then remembered another book she needed. "Wait, Draco. I need another book." 

"Is the homework due tomorrow?" 

"No, next week." 

"Well, you'll get that one another time," Draco said as he started walking out of the library. 

"Wait, Draco, stop!" Hermione yelled as she was being dragged towards Draco. 

"Why should I? You wouldn't for me, so I won't for you," Draco answered her. 

"DRACO! PLEASE STOP!" Hermione shouted. Draco ignored her. "DRACO MALFOY! STOP NOW!" 

"Huh? Did I just hear something?" asked Draco.

"DRACO! I SWEAR I WILL CURSE YOU WHEN WE GET BACK TO THE COMMON ROOM IF YOU DON'T STOP NOW!"

"Oh, I must not have," said Draco as he continued walking. 

"DAMN YOU! I CAN'T EVEN CALL YOU BY YOUR LAST NAME! STOP WALKING NOW!" 

"Hermione, there are classes in progress. You must be courteous to them."

"SHUT THE HELL UP! STOP NOW!"

"Hermione, you didn't hear me yelling this much on the way to the library," Draco said with a grin. 

"THAT'S BECAUSE I USED THE SHORTEST ROUTE TO GET THERE YOU BLOODY IDIOT! YOU ARE TAKING US TO THE GREAT HALL AND THEN TO THE GRYFFINDOR TOWER." At that moment, Professor McGonagall stuck her head out of her classroom. 

"Mr. Malfoy! Miss Granger! What is going on here?" McGonagall asked with an accusing look in her eyes. "Explain why you have disrupted my class, or you will have detention for a month!"

"We, um…" Draco didn't know how to explain what had happened. 

"You see, Professor McGonagall," Hermione started, having gotten up from the floor, then looking daggers at Draco. "Draco and I went to the library. He wanted to leave, but I didn't. So he decided to drag me back to the Gryffindor tower."

"I see. But does that give you the right, Miss Granger, to yell so loud that people in Hogsmeade can hear you? You both have detention tonight with Filch. Please keep it down, or I will be forced to geive you a week of detention. Now go." McGonagall closed the door, leaving Hermione and Draco alone to fight it out. 

"Let's go now," Hermione said in a deadly whisper. They went up to the Gryffindor common room, and when they got there, all hell broke loose. 

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING? YES, I DRAGGED YOU DOWN THERE, BUT WHAT RIGHT DID YOU HAVE DRAGGING ME BACK? AND BY MCGONAGALL'S CLASSROOM, MIND YOU!" Hermione shouted at Draco. 

"Well, Hermione, what goes around comes around!" Draco shouted at her. 

"Well, then you better be watching, Draco. You have a lot to look out for."

"Don't I know it. And anyway, I thought that you should get a taste of your own medicine. Dragging me down to the library. You said that you wanted one book. You got your book, and we left. That simple." Draco glared at her. 

"Yes, but I needed another book. You didn't let me get it."

"THAT'S BECAUSE THE ASSIGNMENT ISN'T DUE UNTIL NEXT WEEK!" yelled Draco, finally losing his patients. 

"Hey, keep it down you two. Some people are trying to study," said Ginny, with a smile on her face. 

"What are you smiling about?" snapped Hermione. 

"Nothing," Ginny said. She turned back to work. Hermione and Draco glared at each other. They decided to shut up, though. Just then, Harry and Ron came in from Divination. 

"I swear, if she makes one more death prediction about me I will crack!" Harry grumbled. "I would think that it is getting a bit old, don't you?"

"Harry, remember that she is a bat-eyed kook, who doesn't know what she is talking about. Except, of course, the two predictions she DID get right. You know, the one about You-Know-Who, and the one about Gryffindor's heir being born to the Stag and the Flower, but…" said Ron, trying not to laugh. 

"Yeah, so?" Harry said. He had smile on his face, though. "Hey Ginny!" 

Ron snorted into his homework, knowing why Harry was saying hi to Ginny. 

"Hi Harry!" Ginny said brightly. "What's the matter?" 

"Trelawney." 

"Oh, yeah, I can see why. Would you like to come to the library with me?" 

"Sure, why?" Harry asked. 

"Because…" Ginny gestured for Harry to come closer. "Herm and Draco are in the middle of a fight. Something about getting dragged to and from the library, and detention," she whispered. 

"Okay, let's go," Harry said. They left the common room, leaving Ron with Hermione and Draco. 

"You want to leave too, Ron?" Hermione asked, gritting her teeth. 

"Sure!" Ron said, high-tailing it out of there. He ran and caught up with Harry and Ginny soon after. 

"What's up?" asked Harry. 

"I think that Hermione and Malfoy are going to kill each other," Ron said. "Hermione told me to leave, after you two left. That must really suck, having to be stuck to Malfoy for 3 months. I know I would crack."

"Well, Ron, that is because you are a boy, and boys don't like being stuck with other boys," Ginny said. "I wouldn't be surprised if those two don't fall in love." Harry and Ron looked at Ginny in horror. 

"You aren't serious, are you?" asked Ron. 

"Nope, I'm not Harry's godfather."

"Funny, Gin," Harry said. 

"Well, we could always look in the library for information about the potion. It might help," Ginny said. 

"Okay, why not?" Ron said. They went to the library, and Ginny asked Madam Pince about the potion. 

"Excuse me, Madam Pince? I was wondering if you knew anything about the _Bond Together_ potion," Ginny asked politely. 

"Well, I don't personally know about it, but I know of book that it is in," Madam Pince said. She started walked over to the section on potions, and returned a couple minutes later carrying a large book covered with dust. It was called _Potions and Their Origins_. She gave it to Ginny, who thanked her. Ginny, Ron, and Harry sat down and started reading it. 

"Okay, it says here that the Latin name for the spell is _Vinculum Simul_. The spell originated here in the UK, and that Godric Gryffindor was the one that invented it. He invented as a punishment to the students if they were sworn enemies. That was one of Slytherin's objections to Gryffindor's running of the school rules. Anyway, Rowena Ravenclaw made a prediction about this potion. The prophecy is this: 

__

When the Messenger and the Dragon become bonded,

The evil one will become powerless. 

At that time, the heir marked with lightning, the boy marked with fire, 

The girl with the star on her forehead, 

And the Messenger and the Dragon will defeat him, 

When the world is looking grim."

Ron and Harry looked at each other, and then at Ginny. Then it hit them. 

"Ginny, what does Hermione's name mean?" Ron asked. 

"I don't know, I'll look it up." She went to find what Hermione's name meant, while Harry and Ron talked about the prophecy. 

"Well, we know that Malfoy is the Dragon, and that I am the heir marked with lightning. Ron, does Ginny have a star on her forehead?" Harry asked.

"How should I know? You're her boyfriend, you find out."

"What about you, Ron? Do you have a scar shaped like fire?" 

"As a matter of fact, I do. Remember that giant chess set back in our 1st year? Well, that queen gave me small cut on my forehead. It is shaped like fire. I never really paid attention to it before," Ron answered. Just then, Ginny came running up. 

"You won't believe this, but Hermione is the female form of Hermes, who is the messenger of the gods. He was also very clever. That explains Hermione perfectly. But, anyway, she is the Messenger!" Ginny said. 

"Come on, we have to go see Professor Dumbledore," Harry said. They took off for Dumbledore's office, stopping in front of the gargoyle. "Um, Lemon Drop!" Nothing happened. "Sugar quill!" Still nothing happened. "Cockroach Cluster! Acid Pops! Chocolate Frogs!" As he said Chocolate Frogs, the gargoyle came to life. It swung open, and the 3 of them walked up the stairs to Dumbledore's office. They knocked tentatively on the door, and someone opened it up. 

"Come in!" Dumbledore said. "What can I do for you?"

"Well," Ginny said, "We were doing some research on the _Bond Together_ potion, and came up on this prophecy. We were wondering if you know anything about it." She showed Dumbledore the prophecy, and he studied it for a few minutes. 

"Well, unless I'm much mistaken, Miss Granger is the Messenger, Mr. Malfoy is the Dragon, Mr. Potter, you are the heir marked with lightning, Mr. Weasley, you are the boy marked with fire, and Miss Weasley, you are the girl with the star on her forehead. Rowena was one of the few true seers, and she predicted that you 5 would cause Voldemort's downfall once and for all. I suggest that you tell Miss Granger and Mr. Malfoy about this, and we will have a meeting tomorrow after breakfast. I will excuse you from any lessons you miss. Thank you for bringing this to my attention. Now we are one more step closer to defeating Voldemort. You may go now," Dumbledore said. "Oh, and, Miss Weasley? Could you please leave the book with me? Thank you." 

Harry, Ginny, and Ron left Dumbledore's office, and started walking back to the Gryffindor tower. They didn't say anything until they got back to the common room. When they got there, Hermione and Draco where no where in sight. 

"Oh no. This can't be good," muttered Ginny. Just then, Hermione and Draco came tearing out of their room, evil grins on their faces. They came straight for Harry, Ginny, and Ron. 

"May I ask what is going on?" Harry said. 

"Nothing is the matter, Harry," Hermione said in an angelic voice. 

"Then why do you two have the same look that Fred and George always get when they are planning something?" asked Ron. 

"No reason at all, Weasley," Draco said. Just then, a bucket of water fell on Harry and Ron, soaking them. 

"OH, YOU ARE GOING TO PAY FOR THAT!" Harry roared, lunging for Hermione and Draco. They took off for their room, slamming the door in Harry's face. Then Draco and Hermione broke out into laughter. 

"What in the bloody hell has gotten into Hermione?" Ron asked, casting a drying spell on himself. 

"I dunno, Ron. But, all I know is that those two better knock it off, if the fate of the wizarding world lies in our hands," Harry answered. 

The rest of that day passed pretty much uneventful, until Hermione and Draco had to go down to their detention. The temporary truce had worn out soon after their water prank, and they were back to arguing. When they got to Filch's office, both of them were spitting fire. 

"Now, since you two like disrupting classes so much, you will be cleaning Professor McGonagall's classroom, top to bottom, without magic. I expect everything to be shining by the time you are done," Filch said, with a grin on his face. He led them to McGonagall's classroom, and gave them the supplies they would need. They glared at each other, then started the work. Five hours later, they went back to the Gryffindor tower, exhausted. When they got there, Harry, Ron, and Ginny greeted them. 

"Hermione, Malfoy, we forgot to tell you something," Ron said, trying not to laugh because they looked so funny. 

"What, Weasley?" Draco snapped, not in the mood for anything at that moment. 

"We have a meeting with Professor Dumbledore tomorrow after breakfast. It is about a prophecy that we uncovered," Ron told them. 

"Fine," said Hermione tiredly. "I'm going to bed. See you in the morning." With that, she went to her and Draco's room. Draco followed her in, and they got ready for bed. (Good thing she saved that last spell!) As Hermione was drifting asleep, she was thinking about what Ron had said. _I wonder what that prophecy is about. Well, I guess I'll find out tomorrow._ With that, she fell asleep. 

A/N- First and foremost, I want to thank yael, Sanna, and Xoni Newcomer for the ideas they gave me. Thanks sooooo much! Anyway, sorry this took so long. I appreciate everyone's patients. I hope that you aren't too mad. **Looks around at all the people glaring at her, then attempts to ward them off with her golf clubs** I hope you liked this chapter. I added something new, the prophecy. I know that it isn't really new, but it will give a different twist to the story. Now it will not only have romance and comedy, but also drama. Please read and review everyone! Thanks! 

J J ~~ Burrow Gurl ~~ J J

Disclaimer- Harry Potter and almost everything mentioned in this story belongs to J.K. Rowling the magnificent. Ron's fire scar comes from Alicia Jennings story The Evil is Rising. The plot and the bonded together spell belong to me. 


	5. A Walk Outside

A/N- Yeah, I know that I just posted the last one, but I know all of you wonderful readers want the next part. Anyway, I hope you like this. More of the prophecy is revealed in this chapter. (Or, sort of revealed. What they are supposed to do, I guess.) Enjoy!

Bonded Together ~05~

When Hermione got up the next morning, Draco was already dressed and ready to go. 

"Hurry up and get ready, Hermione. Potter, Weasley, and Ginny are waiting for us in the common room."

"Good morning to you too, Draco," Hermione said, sitting up. 

"Oh, yeah, good morning Hermione. Now, get ready." Hermione muttered the separating spell, and went into the bathroom. She took a very quick shower, and was ready within the ten minutes. When she walked out of the bathroom, Draco stared at her. 

"What?" Hermione asked. 

"Oh, I've never known a girl to get ready that fast," Draco said. "Come on, they are probably wondering what is taking so long." They walked out into the common room, where indeed Ron, Harry, and Ginny were waiting for them. 

"What took you so long?" Ginny asked. 

"I slept late," Hermione told her. 

"Is that a record?" asked Ron, innocently. 

"Oh, shut up, and let's go," Hermione said. "Ginny, when is that meeting with Dumbledore anyway?" she asked as they were walking to the Great Hall. 

"After breakfast," Ginny answered. They walked the rest of the way there in silence, and then went into their respectable dinning places. After they were all done eating, they met in the entrance hall. Soon afterwards, Professor Dumbledore came out, and told them to follow him. They went up to his office, where he told them to sit down. 

"As you may know, Lord Voldemort has kept a low profile these last couple of years," Dumbledore began, with everyone except for himself and Harry flinching at the name Voldemort. "I and many others have been planning a defense against him. However, when Harry, Ron, and Ginny were looking up information about the _Bond Together_ potion, they came across this prophecy." Dumbledore then handed Hermione and Draco a sheet of paper with the prophecy written on it. 

__

When the Messenger and the Dragon become bonded,

The evil one will become powerless. 

At that time, the heir marked with lightning, the boy marked with fire, 

The girl with the star on her forehead, 

And the Messenger and the Dragon will defeat him, 

When the world is looking grim."

"You see, Hermione and Draco, everything fits. Hermione, your name comes from the god Hermes, who was the messenger for the gods. Draco, your name comes from the Latin word for dragon. Harry is the heir marked with lightning, Ron is the boy marked with fire, and Ginny is the girl with the star on her forehead. You five are the key for defeating Voldemort," Dumbledore told them, a serious look on his face. 

"But, Professor, it also says that the evil one will become powerless, and that we are going to save the world when it is looking grim. How could the world be looking grim, if the evil one is already powerless?" Hermione asked, curiously. 

Professor Dumbledore held up that morning's Daily Prophet. The headlines were **You-Know-Who starts attacking. 20 Wizards and Muggles dead**. Hermione clapped a hand to her mouth, and Ginny turned pale. Harry and Ron looked at each other with fire in their eyes, and Draco turned a queer shade of green. 

"What's the matter, Malfoy? Can't stand the thought that your precious master murdered so many people?" Ron growled at Draco, looking at him with the utmost loathing. 

"No, Weasley," Draco said in a quiet voice. "He is not my master."

Everyone looked at Draco in shock. "Are you serious, Malfoy?" Ron asked. 

Draco nodded. Dumbledore then smiled. "I am glad, Mr. Malfoy. Now I know that we can help save the wizarding world from Voldemort. This is what we will need to do…"

When they came out of the meeting, an hour later, they all felt a bit better about themselves. They were all very nervous, however. Thank goodness their training didn't start until after Christmas break. Dumbledore had told them that the LAV (League Against Voldemort) would try and hold Voldemort and the Death Eaters off until they were done training. Until then, they were to act like they knew nothing, and enjoy themselves until training started. That could definitely be arranged. 

As Draco and Hermione were walking to the next class, they were both deep in thought about everything that was going on. Draco was fuming at himself for telling his least favorite people his true feelings about Voldemort. Hermione was trying to figure out why Draco didn't like Voldemort, since his father, (this is something that not many people know, but it helps when you are involved in the YLAV [Youth League Against Voldemort]) was his left-hand man. (Pettigrew being the right hand man.) They were so lost in thought that they nearly walked passed the Charms classroom. 

Classes that day passed without much trouble, as with the next day. However, that weekend was a different matter. 

Draco got up a little bit earlier than Hermione. He had the best prank to pull on her. He quickly got ready, and then cast another separating spell. Then, he turned and ran as fast as he could out of the Gryffindor common room, and out of the castle. Draco stopped running at the edge of the forest, then waited. When the ten minutes were up, he held on tightly to a tree branch. 

Hermione was jerked awake by something dragging her out of bed. It took her a couple moments to figure out what was going on, and during that time she was being dragged out of her and Draco's room, and out of the common room. Thankfully, there was no one else up. Hermione tried not to say anything, but after getting dragged down flights of steps it was kind of hard. "DRACO! WHERE ARE YOU!" Hermione shouted as she was being pulled outside. "YOU ARE GOING TO PAY FOR THIS!" 

Draco saw her coming and broke into a peal of laughter. She looked so unbelievably hilarious, in her pajamas, hair all messed up, getting dragged towards him. She then saw him, when he was a couple feet away from her.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?" Hermione shouted, so mad at that moment that she wanted to wring his neck. Draco looked at her innocently, and said "Good morning, Hermione. I trust you slept well?"

"Oh, SHUT UP Draco! Answer me. What on earth did you think you were doing?" Hermione said, glaring at him. 

"Hmm, well, I was taking a walk," Draco answered, with a grin on his face. 

"Oh really. Then why didn't you cast another separating spell, and why were you hanging on t0 the tree?" Hermione snapped. 

"Nothing," said Draco very slowly. "I'm going to go now." With that, he took off towards the castle, Hermione following him very closely. (Draco had cast the separating spell.) When he saw that Hermione was close behind him, he quickly muttered _appareo dold paries. _(Appear invisible wall.) Almost immediately, an invisible wall appeared in front of Hermione. She walked right into it, and then fell backwards, unconscious. Draco heard her run into it, and he quickly turned around as she was falling. He rushed over to her, and discovered that she was unconscious. Draco picked her up gently, and carried her into the castle. When she still wasn't awake when they got to the castle, Draco began to panic. He quickly brought her up to the hospital wing. 

"Madam Pomfrey!" Draco called once they got up there. She came out of her office, and surveyed the two critically. 

"What happened, Mr. Malfoy?" Madam Pomfrey asked, as she was walking over to them. 

"Hermione is unconscious. She ran into something," Draco said, in all essence, telling the truth. 

"Well, put her on a bed," Madam Pomfrey said, running to get her wand. Draco gently set Hermione on the nearest bed. Madam Pomfrey came back out, then told Draco to step aside. She started examining Hermione, and muttered a few healing charms. Hermione had a bump on her head, and according to Madam Pomfrey, she would be out for a couple hours. 

__

Great. Now I'm going to be sitting in here for a couple hours. I probably won't be able to go to Hogsmeade, either. 

"Well," said the little voice in his head, "If you wouldn't have played such a dumb prank, you wouldn't be sitting here." 

__

Oh, shut up! Draco thought bitterly. 

"I'm right, though, aren't I?" said the voice. 

__

Yeah, yeah, yeah. Whatever you say. Draco sat there for five hours while Hermione was out. He summoned his homework, and started doing that until Hermione woke up. It was 12:00 noon when she woke up. 

"What the…" Hermione said groggily, trying to sit up. Almost immediately, her head started hurting. She lay back down, and looked at Draco. "Draco, what happened?" she asked.

"Well, you ran into a…something," Draco told her, not wanting her to know that he is the one that put the wall there. "You've been out since about 7:00." 

"Oh, that explains this huge bump on my head," Hermione said. She sighed. "I guess we won't be going to Hogsmeade, huh?"

"No, sorry," Draco told her. 

They sat in silence for a couple of minutes, then Hermione said, "Have Harry, Ginny, or Ron come by?" Draco shook his head. "I wonder why?" 

"Well, more than likely they think that we are sleeping in. They probably went down to Hogsmeade already," Draco said, not really believing what he was saying. He knew very well that they were sitting in the Gryffindor common room wondering where Hermione and himself were. Draco dismissed that thought and continued talking with Hermione for a little bit. 

When Madam Pomfrey told him that Hermione had to stay in the hospital wing that night for surveillance, Draco went to the Gryffindor tower to get Hermione's homework, and to tell Harry, Ginny, and Ron where they were and that Hermione was all right. Just as he thought, they were sitting by the fire, looking worried. When they saw Draco come into the room, they immediately hounded him. 

"Where is Hermione, Malfoy?" Harry demanded. 

"Back off, Potter. She is in the hospital wing. We had a little accident this morning, and she ended up with a bump on her head," Draco explained to them. 

"And how did she get a bump on her head, Malfoy?" said Ron, losing his patients. 

"She ran into something," Draco told them, not telling them what she had run into. 

"What?" said Ron, in a deadly calm whisper. 

"Um, something," Draco said. 

"Tell me RIGHT NOW, or I will give you a new facial accessory," Ron said. 

"Why should I?" Draco scoffed. 

"This is why!" Ron then punched Draco in the face, which would turn into a black eye. 

"CALM DOWN RON!" shouted Ginny. "What matters now is that we know where Hermione is. Now we can go visit her." 

Suddenly, Draco tensed up. He quickly cast a separating spell, then hurried to get the stuff of Hermione's he needed. 

"What's your hurry, Malfoy?" sneered Ron. 

"I only have one more separating spell! If I don't hurry, Hermione will get dragged towards me, or vice versa," Draco answered, hurrying to the portrait hole. He dashed up to the hospital wing, and made it there just in time, after being stopped by McGonagall on the way up. 

"Draco, what happened to your eye?" Hermione asked as he sat down on the bed next to her. 

"Oh, this? Well, Weasley punched me because I wouldn't tell him what you ran into," Draco answered a bit sheepishly. "Why?" 

"Oh, um, no reason, I guess. Why does it matter?" Hermione asked. 

"It doesn't," Draco answered quickly. They sat in silence, and then Harry, Ginny, and Ron came in. 

"Hermione, there you are! I was worried," said Ginny with a concerned look on her face. 

"How long have you been waiting?" asked Hermione, curiously. 

"Since 9:00," answered Harry. 

"I see. Well, here I am," said Hermione. They all laughed, and then Madam Pomfrey came in. 

"Mr. Weasley, Mr. Potter, and Miss Weasley, you must leave. Miss Granger needs her rest," Madam Pomfrey said, shooing Harry, Ginny, and Ron out. "You can see her when she gets out tomorrow," she added as she shut the door. "Miss Granger, that is quite a nasty bump you have. I want you to take it easy. That means lay down, and no homework! I'll bring you your medicine in a moment." With that, she went back to her office, returning a couple moments later with a bottle of a purplish liquid. "Here you are. This should help your head hurting so much." She then gave Hermione a spoonful of it. 

"This tastes like lemon juice, the nasty, concentrated kind," Hermione said, making a face.

"Well, it will help you feel better. Now lay back down. I'm sure that Mr. Malfoy would love to read you something." Draco made a face. "I'll be in my office if you need anything," Madam Pomfrey said as she walked back to her office. 

Draco looked at Hermione, who said very sweetly, "Draco, would you be a dear and read to me from the _Mystical Transfiguration_ book?"

Draco made a face, but complied. He still felt guilty about putting her in the hospital in the first place. He read for about 15 minutes, and then Hermione fell asleep. He closed the book, and started his own homework. 

A/N- I know, I know, it is shorter than the others. I'm sorry. The next chapter will be longer, I promise. Hmm, I've been reading over what I have written in all 5 of these, and saw how much they swearing there is. **Scolds herself for swearing so much** And if you want to be alerted when I write the next one, put me on author alert. Anyway, please review! I'll love you for it! Thank you to everyone who has reviewed all of my stories. Or everyone who, like me, reads a bunch then reviews them overall. I hope you enjoyed this one. The romantic part is coming up in the next one, I promise. Oh, and Sanna, I have it here again if you caught it! (Anyone else know what I am talking about?) Thanks again, and pretty please review! 

JJ ~~ Burrow Gurl ~~ JJ

Disclaimer- Sadly, I don't own any of the characters mentioned. All of the Harry Potter characters and settings belong to the wonderful, talented Joanne Kathleen Rowling. (Or maybe I do, it may have slipped my mind.) I only own the plot, a few of the spells, and my own personal stuff. Please don't try to sue me, I don't know how a few dollars in change will do for you! 


	6. To Herm's House

A/n- Hey everyone! Nope, I'm not dead, just really busy. I know that all of you faithful readers and reviewers can't wait for the next one, so here it is! I've made it a touch longer than the rest. Enjoy!

B0nded Together ~06~

After Hermione got out of the infirmary, nothing really big happened. That is, unless you count Harry and Ron refusing to talk to Draco big news. Everything was back to normal, that is, until the day before the Christmas holidays…

"I hate Snape! I cannot believe he gave us a test with 1000 essay questions about the Wolfsbane potion the last day of classes before Christmas!" Ron moaned as he, Harry, Hermione, and Draco were walking back to the Gryffindor common room. "He is beyond evil."

"Oh, shut up, Weasley," Draco snapped at him. Even though Draco was Snape's favorite student, which didn't mean that Draco didn't have to study and take the test. His nerves were just as shot as everyone else's was. 

"Oh, Harry, was that the wind?" Ron said, looking around the hall.

"Must have been, Ron. I don't see anyone else here except us," answered Harry.

"You two are so pathetic!" Hermione snapped at Harry and Ron.

"Why?" asked Ron, innocently. 

"I wonder," muttered Draco. 

"Well, if SOMEONE would apologize," Ron said, "Maybe we would talk to THEM." 

"Apologize for what, Weasley?" Draco said, swinging around to face Ron. 

Ron didn't answer, just kept walking, and motioned for Harry to follow. Then they walked away. 

"What was that?" Hermione wondered out loud as her and Draco kept walking. 

"What do you think, Hermione? They are still mad at me because of the 'put the invisible wall in front of you' incident. I really don't care, either," Draco answered. They walked in silence, until they got into the common room. When they got to the portrait of the fat lady, Hermione said the password. (Snowflake bubbles.) They walked in, and were surprised to see that Harry and Ron weren't in there anywhere.

"Figures, they are probably off with Ginny and Lavender," Hermione muttered to herself. She summoned her homework, and attempted to get it done. Draco, however, did not want to do his work, so he started to read the Teen Wizard Guy magazine. He was just starting to read the LOL section, when Hermione slammed her arithmancy book shut.

"What?" Draco asked her.

"Oh, nothing," Hermione said. "I'm just done with all my work." She stood up, and walked over to the chairs by the fire, forgetting that she did say the separating spell and Draco followed her. She sat down on the couch next to the wall, and summoned a book called 'The Outsiders' by S. E. Hinton. (What can I say, she is lazy today!) Draco sat down next to her, and continued reading Teen Wizard Guy. Every now and then he would glance over at Hermione, who was deeply into her book. 

"What is that book about?" Draco asked her. 

"Oh, this one?" Hermione asked. Draco nodded. "It is about a fourteen year old boy named Ponyboy growing up in the fifties in the U. S. It is a really good book. I think you should read it," Hermione told him. Draco just nodded and went back to reading YM. Draco personally thought that HE was reading something constructive. 

They sat there for a while, until Harry and Ginny walked into the common room, looking very happy for some reason. As soon as they saw Draco and Hermione, though, their faces got serious. Draco and Hermione looked at each other, and grinned. Then Hermione said the separating spell and gathered all of her books and parchment and brought it into her and Draco's room. When she came out, there was more Gryffindor's coming in. Most of them were going straight up to their dorms to pack for the holidays. Only a select few were staying at Hogwarts for Christmas this year. Most parents wanted their children home, in light of Voldemort's attacks. (Though WHY they think that their kids would be better off at home is beyond me, since Hogwarts is one of the safest places.) There were only 5 Gryffindors staying; Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, and Lavender. Draco was the only Slytherin staying, and there were only a handful of people staying from Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff. 

__

That's okay, though. Hermione thought to herself. _That means that there will be fewer people here when we start our CAV training._ (CAV stands for Crusade Against Voldemort.) She went back over to the couch, and sat down next to Ginny and Draco. 

"Gin, where did Harry go?" Hermione asked. 

"Oh, he went up to his dorm for a moment," Ginny answered. Just then, Harry came down, with Ron. 

"Hey, Herm, come here for a minute," Harry said. Hermione walked over to him, and said, "What is it?" 

"A letter from Snuffles," Harry answered. Hermione nodded, and followed Harry and Ron out of the common room, almost forgetting to say the separating spell, but remembering just in time. They went up to Dumbledore's office, and waited for him to get there. 

"What brings you here today?" Dumbledore asked when he saw them standing by his desk.

"Well, sir, Sirius sent me this letter," Harry answered, showing Dumbledore the letter. 

Dear Harry,

I have just received wind that Voldemort is hiding out in the country by Kingston. Isn't that where Hermione's parents and sister live? As soon as you get this, go to Professor Dumbledore. He will know what to do. Try to stay safe, and stay out of the Forbidden Forest. It is full of Voldemort's spies, so Remus tells me. And he should know. Make sure you don't alarm Hermione. 

Take care,

Sirius

Dumbledore sat back in his chair, and thought a moment. "Well, the sooner you get your training the better. This worries me that Voldemort is so close to Kingston, because I don't know if he knows of the prophecy. If he does, he may be trying to get to your parents and sister, Hermione," he said, looking at Hermione. She turned pale, and then quickly muttered the separating spell, after glancing at the clock. 

"Professor Dumbledore, are my parents and sister going to be safe?" Hermione asked in a small voice. 

"I'm not sure, Hermione, but we will try our best to make sure that they are safe," Dumbledore answered. Hermione nodded. She sighed.

"Well, I'd better owl my parents and tell them to be careful," Hermione said. "Is that okay, Professor?"

"Yes, that would be fine. Before you send it, though, come back up here and I will also send them something," Dumbledore said. He dismissed them, and they all headed straight for the owlery. No one talked on the way there; they all just stayed quiet and thought. When they got there, Hermione wrote a quick message to her parents. 

__

Dear Mum and Daddy and Melody,

I hope that you are all doing all right. I want you to take extra special care when you are going out, and if someone comes and he looks suspicious, try your best to get out of there. Take care, and I love you.

Love from,

Hermione

She folded the letter up and got her owl, Cassiopeia. (Her birthday present this year.) Then, Hermione and Harry and Ron went back up to Dumbledore's office. He was just finishing up his letter to the Grangers. 

Dear Mr. and Mrs. Granger,

There have been reports that Lord Voldemort is in your area. As Hermione is a special part of something that will hopefully bring on his downfall, he may be trying to get to you. There will be a Ministry wizard staying in Kingston, andhe will be on the look out for anything or anyone suspicious. Please take care, and feel free to owl me if anything happens. 

Sincerely,

Professor Albus Dumbledore

Dumbledore put this letter in with Hermione's, and gave them to Cassiopeia. Hermione told Cassiopeia to bring both letters to William and Elizabeth Granger. Cassiopeia hooted and flew out the window.

"Hermione, I don't want you to worry. We will be on the look out for anything and everything, and I will tell you if anything happens. You all will start your training after Christmas. You may go now," Dumbledore said. 

Hermione, Ron, and Harry left, and went back to the Gryffindor common room. And they weren't a minute too soon, because just as they walked through the portrait hole, Hermione and Draco's ten minutes were up. It was already 5:00 and time for everyone who was leaving to go to the Hogwarts Express in Hogsmeade. Everyone who was staying said bye to everyone leaving, then went down to supper. They quickly ate, then went back to the Gryffindor Tower, where they stayed up and talked for a few hours. Or I should say; Harry, Ginny, and Hermione talked. Draco was now reading Seventeen magazine, and Ron and Lavender weren't paying any attention to anyone but themselves. 

At around 10:30, Hermione used her last separating spell to take a shower. Draco came in a few minutes later, and got ready for bed. They laid down and went to sleep at around 11:30. 

Hermione didn't sleep the best that night. She kept having dreams about her house getting blown up by a 1000 essay question test, and she would mutter spells in her sleep. She unknowingly grabbed her wand in one of the dreams. After saying the finite incantatum spell for the no-falling-out-of-bed spell, she leaned up against the wall separating her and Draco's beds. 

"_Deliquesco parietis_," murmured Hermione. Suddenly, the wall disappeared and Hermione fell on the floor, thankfully pulling her pillow with her. Draco, who had been on the other side of his bed, was suddenly pulled toward Hermione, and he fell and landed on top of her. 

"What the…?" Hermione gasped, waking up suddenly, and having the wind knocked out of her. Draco's eyes shot open, and he grinned a little bit, realizing the awkward position he and Hermione were in. 

"Hello Hermione. Do you know where on Earth the wall went?" Draco said, grinning slyly at her. 

"No, Draco, I don't," Hermione said, getting her breath back. They stared at each other for a couple moments, for what they thought seemed like an eternity. Draco didn't get up, just reached his hand up to her face and moved a strand of her hair out of her eyes, and behind her ear. 

__

Hmm, her hair is still damp, Draco thought to himself. _That must mean that it probably only about 2 or 3 in the morning._ They continued to stare at each other, and then Draco leaned his head closer to hers and gently kissed her. 

Hermione was a little shocked at first, but then started kissing him back. Draco gently lifted her up, never breaking the kiss, and stood up. Hermione threw her arms around his neck, and then slowly broke the kiss. They were both breathing heavily, and then Draco put his arms on her back and kissed her again. Hermione didn't resist, and after a couple moments Draco slowly pulled away. They looked at each other, and started to laugh. They quickly stopped, and there was a long pause. 

Hermione broke the silence. "Well, what are we going to do now, Draco?" 

Draco looked at her, and then started laughing.

"What?" asked Hermione. 

"Nothing, Herm, just that I was wondering how that wall disappeared," Draco answered. Hermione looked hurt. "What's the matter?" Draco asked tenderly. 

"Nothing, nothing," Hermione said. _I wonder what the matter is. He isn't even thinking about us kissing, just wondering how the wall disappeared. _

"I think I know what the matter is. You want to know why I am not thinking about us kissing," Draco said, matter-of-factly. Hermione stared at him with an amazed expression on her face. 

"How did you know that?" Hermione asked him. 

"My dear, I can read your expression. It was very easy to see."

"Oh," Hermione said. There was another long silence. This time, Draco was the one to break it. 

"Herm, what do you say we push these beds together, and get back to sleep?"

Hermione looked at him with an incredulous expression. "I hope you aren't getting any ideas, Draco Malfoy."

"Wouldn't dream of it, Hermione. I just figure it'll be easier than trying to summon another wall and then having to do all of that."

"Good idea, Draco." So they pushed their beds together, and then crawled into bed. "G'night, Draco," Hermione said, then fell asleep. 

"G'night, Hermione." 

*~*~*~*~*~*

The next morning, Hermione and Draco woke up around 9:00. They decided not to go to breakfast. Since they both had a little more Christmas shopping to do, they decided to go to Hogsmeade. Harry, Ginny, Lavender, and Ron also went with. They went to Honeydukes, and Zonko's, and a few more stores, then stopped at The Three Broomsticks for butterbeer. They got back to Hogwarts around 3:00. 

When they got back, Cassiopeia was waiting for Hermione. She opened the letter, read the first sentence, and fainted dead away. Draco caught her before she hit the ground, while Ginny picked up the letter. She gave it to Harry, who started reading it. 

"Everyone, up to Dumbledore's office NOW!" Harry said. They immediately went up there, Draco going a little slower since he was carrying Hermione. When they got up there, Harry showed Dumbledore the letter. 

__

Dear Hermione,

We received your letter, but unfortunately it was too late. Your sister's school was attacked, and Melody was seriously hurt. Please come home immediately. 

Love,

Mum and Dad

Dumbledore looked grave. Hermione then suddenly jerked awake, and remembered what had happened. She started crying, and everyone tried to comfort her. 

"Hermione, I am so sorry. I should have done more to protect your family. You have my permission to go home. Draco will come with you, of course, and I will have a member of the Ministry go with you. Ron, I believe that your brother Bill is at home right now?" Dumbledore said. Ron nodded. "Then I need to contact him immediately." He walked over to the fireplace, and threw some purple powder into it. The fire turned a bright lilac color, and then Dumbledore said, "Bill Weasley." Suddenly, Bill's head appeared. 

"Yes, Professor Dumbledore?" Bill asked. 

"Hello, Bill. I need your help. Miss Granger needs to go home, and I need you to come and make sure her and Mr. Malfoy get to Kingston safely. Will you please accompany them, and keep them safe?" Dumbledore said. 

"Of course. Where do you want me to meet them?" Bill asked. 

"At The Three Broomsticks in about an hour." Suddenly, Mrs. Wesley's head appeared. 

"I just heard what happened from Arthur. Hermione, you poor dear! I hope that your sister is all right. Arthur said that she was one of the more dangerously injured. His owl just got here a couple minutes ago."

"Yes, Molly. It is a terrible thing," Dumbledore said. Just then, there was a tapping noise on the window, and an owl flying outside it. Harry opened the window, and the owl flew over to Dumbledore and dropped a letter into his lap. It was from Cornelius Fudge. It told of what happened at Kingston Elementary. "Well, I am needed at the Ministry. Bill; please be at The Three Broomsticks in one hour. I will meet you there with Hermione and Draco. Take care," Dumbledore said. Then Mrs. Weasley's and Bill's heads disappeared with a pop. "Hermione, it seems that no one was killed at the school, but many are injured. Your sister and her best friend were among those seriously injured. Thankfully, one of the teachers there is a witch, and so she was able to stop the Death Eaters before they killed anyone. Voldemort has once again disappeared. Until he is found again, though, I want each of you to wear one of these," Dumbledore said, then handed a gold medallion to each one of them, including Lavender. "This will protect you from every spell except for _Avada Kedavra_, but when you say _servo lumen patronus_, someone will immediately come to your protection. Make sure you keep it on at ALL times, as you six are going to be in the greatest danger. Miss Brown, even though you are not part of the prophecy, you will be in danger because you are close to Mr. Weasley. Remember the incantation_, servo lumen patronus_." Dumbledore then made 6 gold chains appear and gave one to each of them. They each put the chains on their medallions, and put them on. "Draco, Hermione, you need to pack only what you absolutely need. Please be at the Entrance Hall in 30 minutes. I will meet you there." Dumbledore then ushered them out, and they walked back up to the Gryffindor Tower. 

On the way up there, no one talked. Hermione was still pale. Her and Draco quickly packed their book bags, then went back out to the common room. Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Lavender walked with them out to the Entrance Hall. When they got there, Dumbledore was waiting. They said goodbye, and then Hermione and Draco went with Dumbledore to Hogsmeade. 

On the way down there, nobody talked. When they got to The Three Broomsticks, Bill was waiting. 

"Professor Dumbledore, I was wondering, will Draco and I be allowed to use magic?" Hermione asked tentatively, hoping he would say yes. 

"Well, usually I would say no, but these are special circumstances. Use your magic wisely, however. Good luck, and give my best wishes to your sister. Please take care, and remember your medallions. They will protect you. Just owl me if you need anything. Bill, I leave them in your care. Good luck!" Dumbledore said. They then walked over to the fire, where they put in some floo powder. The Granger's fireplace was hooked up to the floo powder network, so it was convenient to get there. As soon as they left, Dumbledore apparated to the Ministry. 

*~*~*~*~*~*

When they got to Hermione's house, no one was there. After sitting in the living room for about a half-hour, the door suddenly opened. Hermione's parents came in, and were surprised to see Hermione, Draco, and Bill sitting on the living room couch. 

"Hermione!" cried Elizabeth. 

"Mum!" said Hermione, running to meet her. They hugged, and Elizabeth started crying. Hermione then gave her dad a hug. 

"I'm glad that you came home, Hermione," said William. 

"So am I, daddy. May I ask, how is Mel doing?" Hermione asked. 

"I don't know, honey. They wouldn't let us visit her," said Elizabeth. 

"Oh," said Hermione, sadly. 

"Hermione, who are the people with you?" asked William, not overly happy that the two people with Hermione were boys. 

"Oh, this is Bill Weasley, Ron's brother," Hermione said, pointing at Bill. "He is making sure we stay safe. And this is Draco Malfoy," she said, pointing at Draco. 

"Why is he here?" asked William. 

"I'll show you. Draco, run this way, and I'll run the other way on the count of three. One, two, three!" Draco and Hermione then tried to run apart, but were pulled back towards each other. "We can not move more than 2 arm's lengths apart from each other for 3 months. At least, three months since November 1st, because of an accident in Potions. I could have sworn I wrote you about it." 

"You did, dear, I just didn't tell your father. I knew he would have a fit," Elizabeth told her. 

"So how are you supposed to sleep, Hermione?" asked William, not happy what so ever that his daughter was bonded to this boy. 

"Well, we have a wall separating us at school, daddy," Hermione said, sending Draco a look that meant 'Don't say a word.' 

"I can sleep on the floor, Mr. Granger. Not a thing will happen, I promise you," Draco said to William. William nodded, then told Hermione to show Draco where her room was. They went upstairs to Hermione's room, then sat on her bed. Draco pulled her to him and gave her a tender kiss. 

"Draco, I thought you promised my dad that nothing would happen," said Hermione with a grin. 

"I did?" Draco asked, innocently. "Well, I guess no kissing then." 

"Mr. Malfoy, I think that we can bend that little promise," said Hermione with a grin. She then put her arms around his neck and kissed him. He kissed her back, and then suddenly they were jolted from their own little world when Hermione's mom called them down for supper. After eating a yummy meal, everyone went into the living room to play a board game. Hermione and Draco went up to bed at about 10:oo, after saying good night to Hermione's parents and Bill. (Bill was sleeping in the guestroom across from Melody's room.) They got ready, and Hermione laid down a sleeping bag and pillow for Draco. They said goodnight, and both fell asleep. 

At about 6:00 am, Draco rolled over, causing Hermione to fall off her bed, next to him. They both stayed asleep, and Draco unknowingly put his arm around her.

When William Granger woke up the next morning at 8:oo, he walked out of his room to go and get some caffeine. When he passed Hermione's room, a most peculiar sight met him. There was Hermione, laying next to Draco, and Draco's arm around her. 

"HERMIONE ANNE GRANGER!" he shouted, Hermione and Draco woke up and sitting straight up. They looked at each other, then at Hermione's dad, then back at each other. 

"Uh oh," Hermione said very faintly. 

"UH OH IS RIGHT! WHAT DID I SAY LAST NIGHT?" he yelled, by this time Hermione's mom and Bill waking up, and going to see what was going on. 

"Dad, I fell asleep in my bed. Draco must have moved over during the night, causing me to fall out of bed. I swear, we didn't do anything last night," Hermione said meekly, feeling herself blush. 

"Will, we both know that Hermione doesn't lie. I believe her," said Elizabeth, finding the scene rather amusing. 

William backed down a little, but didn't cease to give Hermione and Draco a lecture on how they have to be responsible. After that 30-minute spiel, Elizabeth had breakfast ready. They went downstairs and ate, then got ready to go and visit Melody in the hospital. Draco and Hermione put their wands in their pockets, and made sure they had their medallions on. Then they all drove to the Kingston Medical Center. William and Elizabeth went in and visited her first, and then Hermione cast the separating spell, and went in to talk to Melody. 

When Hermione went in to see Melody, she was shocked. Melody had two black eyes, and bruises all over. She also had a gash on her left arm. Hermione took one look at her, and rushed over to Melody's bed. 

"Mel, are you all right?" Hermione asked, her voice full of concern. 

"Herm! I'm so glad you came. It was so scary, with all those people in masks, and long, black robes. They hit me and Carly with something, I don't know what, but they said something like crucio. It hurt so bad! Then they started saying something else, it sounded kind of like abra kadabra, but Miss Decore stopped them by shouting something, like expelliarmus. I don't know what happened next, cause I blacked out. Then I woke up here." 

Hermione's hand flew up to her mouth. Her sister had been put under the Cruciatus Curse, and almost had Avada Kedarva put on her. Her eyes filled with tears, and she squeezed Melody's hand. Hermione told Melody not to worry, and that she was there for her. Hermione stayed in there for 20 minutes, and after transfiguring a piece of paper into flowers for Melody, she said goodbye and left. Hermione's parents were talking to Melody's doctor, and they were about to leave when they heard something that made their blood run cold. 

"CODE BLUE, CODE BLUE, ALL NURSES AND DOCTORS REPORT TO ROOM 246 IMMEDIETLY!" said the loud speaker. Hermione gasped, and then looked to Melody's room. Her room number was 246.

A/n- I know, I am sooo evil. Is Melody going to die, or not? Tell me in your reviews! If I get a lot, I just might post the next one soon. I had a lot of fun writing this chapter. I've been planning on it when I first started writing the series. BTW, the stories might be coming not as often, considering speech season is upon us, or me, and I will be gone for most of the day on Saturdays. I hope that this story makes up for how long it took me to get it out, and I am sorry! I had a science fair project, and a speech to write, on top of homework, and yet another dumb grad standard. I have a few questions for everyone to ponder. Or one, I guess. How come Hermione likes Arithmancy so much, but hates Divination, when Arithmancy is Divination using numbers????? Tell me in your reviews! 

I also want to thank the following people: LadyZady, (who reviewed 3 times telling me to get my butt moving on this one!), Sanna, (who helped me with words and ideas!), Wavey_23, (one of my beta-readers, and a great friend and classmate! Hey Britt, I got work off this week! LOL! You wanna come with me one of these nights? Maybe you can meet a cute Bulgarian guy, huh? J/K!), Waver17,(my other beta-reader, and also a great friend and classmate who ordered me to get this one written soon!)… **Takes a deep breath** Xoni Newcomer, Angel13, claire, Anya Searu, Cat Samwise, Angelblue, Paint, Puppygal, Martibella, Gwen, RatheraMutemwiya, Hermione the Goddess, krystel, Viper, liz, Flora, Dolores, erendis, Lizzy/Tygrestick, and meeefor reviewing chapter 5! Thank you all!! Your reviews help me get the next chapter up faster. I also want to thank Disney for the awesome songs that I have been listening to while writing this chapter! The same goes with the Beetles music. Your songs rule! Thank you all, and PLEASE review! Flames will be exterminated and only constructive criticism please! 

Disclaimer- I only own Melody, Carly, Miss Decore, and Herm's parents names. (Sort of, not really.) I also own Kingston, unless it IS a city in England. (I hope not, cause it's part of another story I am writing!) I also own the spell for protection with the medallions, and this plot, which is © 2000 by me, Burrow Gurl. (Aka a lot of other things, most of them weird, but my friends and I own my aka's, right wavey_23? J J/K!) Everything else in this story is property of her majesty, Joanne Kathleen Rowling. (Oh I wish I could write as good as her!)

*~* Burrow Gurl *~* 


End file.
